The Last Requiem
by The Emperor's Empress
Summary: In the end, you still left me , but - "Arigato, for showing me how to live." Akashi x OC. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

The notes faded as she played them, the humming sounds echoing like a haunting spell in the abandoned auditorium. Still, there on the darkened stage a slender figure stood all alone, swaying to the melody that emanates from her violin. She was crying, as did her music — a cold and paralyzing grief that makes one wish for death instead of having to live in such misery. Yet her tears did not fall, for she did not let them. Tears are a sign of vulnerability, and she can't be seen as such.

She continued playing, pouring her unexpressed emotions in her music, letting the whole world to hear about her sufferings, her sadness, her lamentations, her broken dreams, her lost innocence and shattered hopes — of how she - an epitome of perfection and beauty and elegance - is nothing but an empty shell of a puppet manipulated by chains.

Her face remained a blank slate, a complete opposite to what she's truly feeling inside at the moment. Freedom. Oh how she wished to be free — free from her duties to the family and from her grandfather's expectations, and from the suffocating ropes of her past that binds her to their shadows. Her identity was but a fabrication of someone else — one that she was forced to believe in and follow, to act accordingly as they dictate her actions. She was an actress for her director, a mere character in a play where she was given a role to perform, a disposable pawn for the player to move and manipulate as they wish. She was living a life that was not hers. Beneath the grandeur of her name, she is actually nothing.

She sighed as the last notes died into a whisper, the auditorium now dark and silent like a tomb. Gently, she dropped her hand holding the bow, and followed by the violin. She remained standing there for a few moments as she calmed her wildly beating heart. She felt refreshed as she finally let out all her bottled emotions for a week. Music is the only way that she can express herself. Letting others see your emotions makes you weak in their eyes. At least, that's what her grandfather told her. For her, her grandfather's word was the law, and his reality is her reality.

She had no choice to obey. Or else, she'll suffer the consequences.

When her heartbeat was now a steady rythm, she jumped off the stage with the grace of a panther, her shoes making a light thump on the floor on her landing. Her long hair flew in the wind, and then fell neatly on her back once more. She walked to where her violin case lay, and she returned the instrument inside it carefully, her fingers caressing its well-worn strings before locking it up with a soft click. And then she was gone, like her notes in the wind.

Heterochromatic eyes watched the girl's departure from behind the stage's curtains. He had been watching her for quite a while now, drawn by her hypnotic music. It was a melancholy tune, a sad hymn to an unwanted life. Of that, he can relate, for he was a tool for his father, a thing to be used to his advantage. He was absolute — yes, but in fact, he was just a slave in the vicious circle of the opressor and the opressed. And he cursed himself for that.

They were the same — he and the violinist out there.

Their life is but an illusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"And the winner for this year's Winter Cup is no other than the Emperor — Rakuzan High!"

Loud cheers erupted from the audience inside the Tokyo gym as the thrilling match came to an end. Rakuzan won barely by a 2-point margin. But Akashi didn't care. He had won, and that's all that matters.

He is absolute.

He watched his own teammates — their faces ashen. For the last quarter of the game, Akashi had entered the Zone and singlehandedly battled their opponents by himself. They saw what their team captain was completely able to do on the court. They were unneeded. Their victory is empty.

His eyes wandered to the other side of the court. His opponents — Kuroko Tetsuya and his team — were still in shock at their loss. Victory was almost in their hands only for it to be taken away from them. He saw tears in their eyes, mixed with disbelief and sadness. He saw the phantom player look down on his shaking hands, his eyes blank as ever. But Akashi knew better.

Kuroko Tetsuya is finally broken.

During the lineup, nine players trudged to the centerline of the court, voices weak and strained as they thanked one another for a good game. Only the red emperor stood with his head held high, voice calm and steady, eyes sharp and alert.

In the end, he won.

Alone.

The walk back to their locker room was like a parade to death. Even the usually noisy Hayama was quiet. The once-prideful Uncrowned Generals bowed down to him even lower. They were more wary of him — so much that they can't even bear breathing the same air that he did. Akashi changed in the room by himself while they waited outside for him to finish. Even their coach was silent. They were supposed to be celebrating for winning the Winter Cup, but this is what happened.

Back at their school, they were praised and congratulated by many, but it schocked everyone when they heard the news that the regulars are quitting the basketball team. Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, and Mayuzumi stood before their captain, resignation letters in their trembling hands.

"We can't play basketball anymore — not after what happened during the Winter Cup. We cannot stand on the same court with you. So please—"

Akashi cut off Mibuchi's rant. "Pitiful." Four pairs of eyes widened at his cruel words. "So you'll just give up now? That's what you're trying to tell me?" He spat the words at them. He grabbed their letters and in front of his teammates, he tore all of it into pieces.

"Akashi, what are you —"

He glared at Hayama who tried to stop him. "Exactly what I am doing, Kotaro." He looked at each of them square in the eyes. "No one is quitting this club. And that's final." He turned to leave.

"But Akashi, we are no longer needed here."

The redhead's steps did not falter as he answered Mayuzumi's unsaid question. "If you know that, then you should already know what needs to be done." He reached the door of the clubroom. "Improve yourself, and make yourself worthy so that no one will treat you as trash."

The door slammed shut, leaving the four broken players deep in thought with Akashi's last words. Another fire burned inside them.

Indisposable.

That's what their captain told them to be.

But little do they know that Akashi was also referring to himself when he said that.

* * *

That had happened several weeks ago, but to the regulars of Rakuzan's basketball team, it was now a distant memory — one that they'd rather forget. Winter break had come and gone, and this would be their first meeting with their captain for this year. Akashi had forgone their winter training, telling them instead to find themselves and show them to himself when they get back. And so, the four of them trained like crazy during the holidays, from sun up to sun down. Now, standing before Akashi, they are confident that they will soon be able to redeem themselves and regain the emperor's trust.

The gym was empty except for the five of them. They were gathered at the center of the court, all sweaty as they just finished doing their warm-ups. Akashi stood by himself on one side of the centerline, facing the four of them. He was holding a ball by his waist.

"I assume you've improved your skills during the winter." The redhead said as he eyed each of them with a calculating look. Inwardly, Akashi was pleased to see that this time, they didn't fall short of his expectations from them. To think that they were able to get this far in a span of two and a half weeks...

"Of course, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi replied enthusiastically. Being the one closest to Akashi, he really felt guilty for making Akashi go through the events of their Finals match. "We've worked on it the whole winter break!"

"We don't want to lose your trust again, Akashi." Mayuzumi added. Off to the sides, Nebuya and Hayama agreed.

"Let me see it then." Akashi said as he activated his Zone. Passing the ball to his teammates, he took a ready stance at the center of his side of the court. "Begin!"

* * *

Akashi finished the game with a graceful dunk, his teammates watching his figure descend lightly, his shoes making a small thump as they landed on the hardwood floor.

Their twenty minutes was up. 47 - 42.

Of course, the emperor won.

The four waited with bated breath for their captain's decree. Is their performance enough? Or was it all for nothing?

'Of course, he will win. He's the undefeated Akashi Seijuurou, after all.' Nebuya thought. He recalled that time when they challenged Akashi to prove those words. Arm-wrestling, niramekko — even poker! 'Is there no end to his victory?'

"Fair enough. I'll give you special next week to further polish your skills." Akashi finally spoke. And then he turned deathly serious. "But next time you fail me, I won't be so forgiving." He turned and headed to the showers. "That's all for today. Dismissed."

Behind him, Nebuya, Mibuchi, Hayama — even Mayuzumi — smiled at their captain's words. They'd done it. They were now a team. Again.

Inside the locker room, Akashi just sighed. "Fools. To think that I'll trust them again after that." He put on a clean shirt he got from his bag. "Trust, once broken, can never be regained. Only fragments remain."

It was quiet when he stepped outside. The four had bid him goodbye earlier, telling him that they had errands to run. They had finished cleaning up the gym, so he let them be. After all, by 'errands', they mean their 'personal training' so it was fine with him.

Rakuzan High after class was like a haunted compound. In the fading light of the sun, creepy shadows were cast on the vast hallways, creating a somewhat somber mood. But for Akashi, it was paradise. He preferred silence rather than the usual hustle of students along the corridors. Taking a detour, he went to the student council office to get some documents. To go there, he would have to pass by the auditorium. He remembered the girl from yesterday and he couldn't help but wonder if she would be there again today.

'She's not there,' he decided when he heard only silence from within the colossal building. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to the next building and jogged up four flights of stairs to his office. Having acquired the papers that he needed, he quickly came down the way he came, eager to return home to get everything done.

And that was when he heard it.

'I decided too soon,' he mused as the haunting sounds of her violin filled the air once more. He smiled in memory when he recognized the piece that she was playing. Pachelbel's Canon, which his late mother used to hum and play on the piano for him years ago. The redhead found himself stopping to listen, mesmerized by the tune. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes, as he allowed himself a moment to reminisce the days he had with his kind mother, the only person he ever loved.

_"Mother, you really like that song." A young Seijuurou stopped dribbling a basketball that was too big for his small hands to look over to a woman with long black hair sitting at the side of the court._

_"Aa, so sharp, Seijuurou-kun!" She smiled at the boy, who had stopped playing already, leaving the ball behind as he ran to the woman. When he reached her side, she patted his head, ruffling his crimson locks in the process. She chuckled when the boy muttered something in protest._

_"You messed my hair again, mother," the boy stated as he tried to smooth down his hair, which was now sticking up in angles. When he succeeded in taming his mane, he cheered, "It's perfect again!"_

_The woman smiled, but it was a sad one, upon hearing her son's words. "You really don't have to worry about not being perfect all the time, Seijuurou-kun. Even monkeys fall from trees, you know?"_

_At that, the boy pouted. "But Father says that to be an Akashi means to be perfect and absolute, and that mistakes and failures are not tolerated!" he explained._

_The woman sighed in defeat. Her husband had already began molding their only son on becoming the perfect heir of the Akashi clan, and she could only watch as her dear boy's childhood was taken away from him. Instead of seeing him play with other kids his age, Seijuurou was locked in his own study with his private tutors as they filled his brain with knowledge that was far too advance for his age. Her heart ached whenever she sees his blank face during those sessions as he took in all those lessons just to please his father. The only time he seemed eager on learning something is when his father decided that he should learn music too. She recalled the way he asked her to accompany him during his piano lessons, and surprising her when he played with his tiny fingers the piece that he kept hearing from her. She had cried during his performance, but the little boy was too caught up with his playing that he didn't notice until he approached her._

_"Mother, why are you crying? Did you not like it?" he asked in a small voice._

_She only hugged him, tears still falling freely on her cheeks, and whispered in his ear. "No, Seijuurou-kun, I really performance. Arigatō." _

Akashi opened his eyes in shock when he felt something wet roll down his cheek. 'Am I ... crying?' He asked himself as he wiped it with his thumb. He glanced at the direction of the music. It's nearing the end. Pulling himself together, he glanced up at the slowly darkening skies and went on his way.

That's why he didn't hear the crash as the violin fell to the stage floor, or the strangled sobs of the girl as she too sank to the floor, as she lamented about the death of her parents that she do not even know or recall.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: FIRST ENCOUNTER**

"Seijuurou, I want you to meet Tachibana-san and his granddaughter, Kanade."

Akashi nodded at his father in silent compliance and bowed to greet the aforementioned guests. Normally, he wouldn't go so far to show such courtesy to people he met for the first time, but this guests were not merely 'random people', but rather belonging to the same stature as the Akashis in the business world.

Being the perfect heir he is, he knows that he must already start making a name and a reputation as early as now. "Good evening, Tachibana-san, Kanade-san. A pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Good evening to you, too, young man." The aged man said, smiling. It was not exactly a nice smile, but Akashi really doesn't care. As long as he meets and exceeds everyone's expectations of him, all is well with his world. He turned to Akashi's father. "You have a nice young gentleman as an heir."

Akashi watched as his father brightened at the compliment. "You, too, Tachibana-san. A beautiful heiress indeed."

As the two elders flattered each other with the comparisons of their successors, his father sent him a glance as if to tell, 'Go handle his granddaughter while I handle this one.' Akashi fought the urge to sigh. He really isn't fond of socializing, but then a duty is a duty. Bowing to his father's orders once more, he turned to the girl standing in front of him, who gave him a polite smile, before she looked around them with a bored expression.

'At least we share the same resentment. I don't have to worry about having a rabid female on my hands,' Akashi thought, relieved.

"Good evening, Seijuurou-san," she said as she felt his gaze on her. Her amethyst eyes shone with happiness.

A fake one.

He wordlessly offered his hand to her, which she took without a moment's hesitation. He led her to their assignated table, and sipped champagne from crystal glasses in silence. All that time, Akashi was peering at her from the rim of his goblet as if trying to see through an opponent's move in shogi.

'Her hair was odd', he said to himself. Indeed, it is. It is silvery white, but in certain angles, it carried a faint hue of electric blue. And her eyes were a striking shade of purple, much, much vibrant than the purple ones of a certain giant that he knew from middle school. Hers were like gems, sparkling, hard, and cold.

"Is there something the matter, Seijuurou-san?" she asked in that quiet manner of hers.

"You have beautiful eyes, Kanade-san. I am merely admiring them."

She did not blush at the compliment, merely shrugging it off as if it was the most normal thing she'd ever heard. "Thank you, Seijuurou-san, but your eyes are much more captivating than mine."

'But you did not even gaze at them,' he thought. But he smiled at that, more of just lifting the corners of his lips upward, for the smile didn't reach his eyes. Here he was, exchanging flattery just like their father and grandfather before them earlier.

"Congratulations on your win during the Winter Cup," she said after a moment of silence. It was not really sincere, but to keep to manners and just make small talk, in case their elders decided to check up on them. He played along — both knew what they were doing anyway.

"Thank you. It's already a given — victory, that is." She smiled a small one. "I heard you dominated the Winter Music Festival in Okinawa last month. It is quite an astonishing feat."

"Music is one of my family's heirlooms. I'm only doing what my bloodline demands of me."

The orchestra decided to play a waltz for the guests, and slowly, the dance floor was filling up with swaying people. Akashi rose from his seat. They were watching.

"Can I have this dance, Kanade-san?"

She placed a bejeweled hand in his. "Of course, Seijuurou-san."

And the two glided to the middle of the hall, amidst the sea of dancing people, and moved their feet to where their masters told them to. Two puppets, both ethereally beautiful and equally broken.

—

Akashi's father and Tachibana's grandfather were sitting at their table when they came back from the dancefloor. The two adults beamed at their approach.

"I see you're getting along well with each other," his father said, approving his son's actions.

"Seijuurou-san is most pleasant to be with tonight." Kanade replied as her escort led her to her seat.

As usual, the four exchanged well-rehearsed lines to one another, and as dinner was served, their conversation led to the topics of art, and politics, with mostly the adults talking, although the two teens were asked about their opinion so as to show that they were not ignorant of such things.

"Both of you were in Rakuzan. So how was it?" Tachibana-san asked them at one point.

"Rakuzan is a very excellent school — they are well accomplished in academics, sports, as well as in the arts" was Akashi's textbook answer.

"Are you in the same class?" Akashi-san followed.

"No, we're not. This is actually the first time that Seijuurou-san and I talked to one another. We're both Class A-students but in different sections." Kanade replied.

"Kanade here is an accomplished musician. A family thing. How about your son, Akashi-san?"

"Seijuurou is taken by basketball as of now."

After boasting about their heir's talents and accomplishments, Akashi asked Kanade if she plays shogi.

"Yes, I do. It's a very excellent game."

"Then can we have a match sometime?"

"Certainly, Seijuurou-san. I'm looking forward to it."

—

Their match took place one cold day of February. Spring was nearing, but still the frozen fingers of winter held on, not quite willing to go. Akashi invited her to the student council room when he passed her on his way to the library.

"Meet me in the council room at lunch."

She climbed up the steps, her bento in her hands, and knocked politely on the wooden door. Hearing a curt "Come in", she opened it and found the redhead sitting with his own lunch on the desk in front of him. A shogi board, its pieces already in their places, lay on the low oak table at the center of the room.

"Domo, Seijuurou-kun."

He nodded, and called her over, indicating the seat beside her. They finished quickly, wanting to test each other's capability already.

"I suppose I'll take the Jewel — the King is yours, Seijuurou-san," Kanade said as they settled in their positions on the oak desk. She arranged her skirt neatly on her lap as they sat in seiza position facing each other.

"Fine, then." So she knows that I'm superior to her in shogi, he mused.

Five minutes into the game, and the two had the same amount of pieces on the board, each one attacking and taking back each captured piece. It was clear that they were in a stalemate, but both refused to accept that.

"If I were to be so bold, I would like to ask: why basketball, Seijuurou-san?"

Clack!

She moved her lance to capture one of his knights.

"It requires both physical and mental strength, and since it is not one practiced in our household."

Clack!

He dropped one of the captured pawns on the board, blocking one of her possible advances with her bishop.

"Are those your only reasons?"

Clack!

"Were you expecting something else?" he countered.

Clack!

"You could say that."

Clack!

Ten minutes before the bell rings, and Kanade sighed as Akashi captured her bishop right after she took his gold lance.

Clack!

"This... is going nowhere." Her tone was flat.

Akashi nodded in agreement as she scanned the board, running through the possible moves Akashi would do on her next attack.

'We're in a limbo,' she thought, realizing that there really is no end to this game of theirs.

"It's a draw, then." Akashi decided for both of them. In his mind, he was annoyed at having reached no conclusion to their little match. He looked at her. To think that someone like her exists... He expected her to give some fight before finally succumbing to his absolute victory, and this happened. "We'll settle this next time, for now, we need to return to class."

Kanade stood up as he finished clearing the board and replacing it on the shelf at the back. "Next time?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

He led her to the door and locked it behind them.

"Not really. Next time then. I hope we'll have a decisive conclusion by then." She said as she walked beside him, her steps matching his.

The corners of Akashi's lips quirked upwards. "It will. I'm sure of it." I'll show you defeat next time.

—

That evening, in Akashi's room, the redhead pondered over his own shogi board, recreating the match earlier that had resulted in a draw. It was not defeat, but it irked him that he knew perfectly that even if they continued playing, the end result will not change.

If she's that good in shogi, then why didn't she pursue it? She could've given him a bit of challenge in those competitions that he joins sometime.

He remembered a greenhaired boy that always played against him in middle school. Not in competitions, though. Just to kill time during breaks. He was quite good, too, but still, not enough to beat him.

He is absolute.

However, that girl, Kanade...

The board before him is now an exact replica of the one earlier in the council room. His hand hovered above a piece, lifting it up only to put it back down. He felt his eye twitched.

That was a first. Akashi prides himself with the ability to analyze the situation and act accordingly in a heartbeat. To hesitate means commiting a mistake in his analysis. And that was simply unforgivable.

If Akashi's style in shogi was laying an intricate trap to be sprung when the time comes and crushing his opponent in one heavy blow, hers was...

'It was like she already saw the trap before I even laid it, and thus knew how to manuever around it and render it useless.'

That said, then that means only one thing.

Tachibana Kanade is a threat to Akashi Seijuurou.

She needs to know her place.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: KNOW YOUR PLACE**

On a particular day of February, the student population of Rakuzan was unusually happy, excited little smiles adorning their faces, with a blush here and there. Boquets of flowers and boxes of chocolates can be found either in their hands or hidden securely in their bags, accompanied by a short note of their declaration of love. By morning, it was still bearable, except for those who were eager to be the first to give their gifts to their loved ones.

Kanade sighed inwardly as another boy, this time an upperclassman, stopped her in the hallways on her way to the classroom. She was already carrying a couple boxes of chocolate in her arms. She saw him eye those with annoyance before bowing to her, arms outstretched, another box of chocolate being offered to her.

"Tachibana-san! Please accept my gift!"

Surprised at his rather loud declaration, Kanade consciously looked around to see if there were anyone around to hear them. Seeing that the coast is clear, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Senpai, I can't give you anything in return, please know that. Not the thing that you wanted, anyway."

He shook his head. "It's alright with me, Tachibana-san! I am happy knowing that you'll accept my gift to you!"

She smiled and took the offered chocolate. "I appreciate the sentiment, senpai. But I apologize too. I hope you will find the right person for you soon."

"Thank you for accepting, Tachibana-san! And no, because I know that I can only love no other girl but you!"

She wanted to laugh at this pathetic guy who was supposed to be her senpai, but out of respect, she held it in. Maintaining her composure, she smiled again and took her leave before the guy says more embarassing lines to her.

She was about to round a corner to the stairwell when a voice she hadn't heard for a week called her name. Kanade stopped walking.

"Seijuurou-san. Good morning."

Akashi pulled himself from the wall where he had been leaning, and approached the girl. He looked at the boxes in her arms with an amused glint in his heterochromatic orbs.

"You're quite the popular one, Kanade-san."

They resumed walking, as they have the same destination anyway, which was the third floor of Rakuzan's north building, where their classrooms are located. She replied to his comment earlier.

"I'm sure you are as well, Seijuurou-san, although I must admit that you are well off better than I, for you don't get public confessions like I do. They can get quite a bit dramatic, or simply pathetic, like the one you've witnessed down there."

"How can you say that? Don't tell me —"

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden teasing tone. "Before you get any ideas, Seijuurou-san, I assure you, I'm not one of them. If I am, then you must expect a personal delivery instead of just leaving it at your table or your locker."

Beside her, Akashi chuckled. "Is that so?"

They were in the second floor now, and a boy with brown hair and eyes ran toward Kanade, this time with a boquet of roses. He was about to give it to her when he froze in fear, eyes on the person beside the silver-haired girl, who was looking at him as if daring him to continue with that plan of his. The boy shivered in fear.

"Su-sumimasen!" the boy exclaimed, surprising Kanade as the flowers were thrown suddenly to the floor and the boy ran for his dear life. His screams of apology can be heard all the way to the end of the corridor.

"Aren't you going to get them?" Akashi asked once the boy was gone out of sight and hearing. They must've cost quite a bit, he thought, judging by the size of the boquet.

"No, he didn't give it to me anyway. And I honestly prefer chocolates than flowers. Flowers are not useful nor edible," she said.

Akashi was amused at her reply. More on its honesty than its actual content. Unlike other girls, she did not hesitate to tell him that she was fond of chocolates. Girls nowadays are too conscious of their figure that they would watch their daily food intake with such care that would put a security guard to shame. Kanade was an exception, though.

She's one unique girl.

As they now arrived at the third floor, they were met by stares and whispers of the other students. Their eyes went to the chocolate boxes in Kanade's arms and then to the redhead walking beside her, and they put two and two together...

Ignoring all of them, Akashi walked Kanade to her classroom, not without telling her in a rather loud voice to meet him again at the council room, before going off to his own. Mouths shut automatically as he entered the room, eyes narrowed at the pile of 'gifts' that he had received already. Shoving them all under his desk, he closed his eyes and savored the silence until the teacher arrived and began with their morning lessons.

—

"Ta-tachibana-san, is it— is it true that y-you and K-Kaichou are d-dating?"

A small voice made the silverhaired girl to stop and look up from the book that she was reading to kill time before their sensei arrives. It was one of her classmates who she heard had a 'crush' on the great 'Akashi-sama'. She was probably one of those who assumed that Akashi was the one who gave her those chocolates and further pained when she heard Akashi's invitation to her for lunch. Kanade shook her head gently.

"No, Irie-san, we're not dating. Seijuurou-san and I are merely friends." She should've called him as 'Akashi-san' but why does she have to lie?

Irie was surprised at her use of Akashi's given name, and Kanade can see the doubt written all over her face.

_Irie-san must be hating me right now but not quite able to show it. I wonder what she's calling me in her mind right now. Those 'colorful' words that must not ever escape from my own lips..._ Kanade thought, half-amused and half-irritated at people's shallowness.

The girl remained silent, though, but turned back defeated to her own seat. She did not offer any more explanations, though, much less consolation nor reassurance, and tucked the book back in her bag as their teacher finally made his appearance.

She can't wait till lunch.

—

Instead of going by himself to their meeting place, Akashi decided to pick Kanade up from her classroom. Students stared as the red emperor waited for the girl to finish packing her things. She acknowledged his presence at the doorway with a smile, and a bright greeting of "Seijuurou-san!" which he returned with a nod and a slight smirk.

"People have been making all these outrageous assumptions about our relationship," she said, inserting a coin into the vending machine's slot. "What would you get, Seijuurou-san?"

"Pineapple."

Two cans dropped with a metallic thump, and she handed one to him. They climbed up the stairs again. Akashi unlocked the door and they ate their lunch at the low table, chatting now and then about trivial matters.

When they were done, it was Kanade who stood up and fetched the shogi board from the shelf. She took the Jewel again, giving Akashi the King once more.

"I hope this one ends well," she said as she moved her first piece. Akashi only smirked.

_'Of course, it will. Victory will be mine, as it always has."_

For a long while, only the sounds of the pieces being dropped on the wooden board can be heard in the room, both players focused on the game before them. Until one of them broke the silence.

"Oute."

A shrill ringing noise echoed through the whole building.

Kanade leaned back and laughed lightly. "It's your win. That was a nice match."

—

Afternoon classes soon ended as the clock struck four o'clock. Kanade packed her things, along with the pile of chocolates, and made to leave the classroom.

To her surprise, Akashi was waiting for her again outside. The redhaired president stood there, ignoring the stares of the exiting students, and strode towards the girl.

"Seijuurou-san? What can I do for you?" she said wonderingly.

The redhead then handed a plastic bag to her filled with chocolates — the ones he'd received that day. "You like chocolates a lot, you said that this morning. Take this then, it's of more use to you than it is to me."

"But isn't this given to you for you to eat?"

"I don't want it." He placed the bag in her hands and walked away. "I still have club practice. Until then, Kanade-san."

She stared at his back until he disappeared round a corner, then looked at the bag in her hands. She shrugged.

_Why not? _

—

Akashi walked to the gym, where some of the members were already doing their duties: cleaning the gym, readying the needed things like the balls and the practice vests, while some were getting bottled water by the dozen. The moment he stepped through the gym, everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted as one: "Good afternoon, Captain!"

"Good afternoon, everyone," he replied and went straight to the locker room to change to his gym clothes. Coach Shirogane had already arrived and they discussed about the day's training menu while the others finished with their work.

After Akashi's stunt at the previous Winter Cup, all the club members were a lot more wary of him, careful not to be at least a good two meters from the redhead. Even Mibuchi, who used to be the closest to their captain, no longer approach him the way he used to be. It was like back to the first day of Akashi's rule as captain.

Akashi did not particularly mind. What pleased him is how all of them — from first to third string — pushed themselves to the limit every day in practice. Any sign of slacking is frowned upon and considered to be the gravest sin inside the gym. Everyone was focused with their training, faces set in determination as they worked to complete their training menu. The only noise that can be heard inside the four walls of the building are the bouncing of the balls, the squeaks of their shoes, and Akashi's voice.

It amused Akashi to no end as he watched over them. So, they were able to do something like this after all. Why wait for that to happen then? If they were like this from the start, Akashi wouldn't have to do that. They wouldn't have broken his trust. Then they wouldn't have to come to practice everyday in fear of him.

He knows. Akashi knows exactly the answer to the question why.

It's simply because they were not like him.

They do not seek victory unlike him. Victory to Akashi is the same as breathing. To lose means to die. Thus, if you want to live, then you have to make sure that you will always win. And Akashi has been doing that ever since he was born. To him, victory is already a given. He is absolute, after all.

Unlike them.

—

Akashi passed by the auditorium again — it's been a while since he hadn't listened to her music. Especially now that he knows her identity.

The door was unlocked and he slipped easily inside, settling on one of the chairs and listened to the figure playing the piano on the stage below him.

The melody was sad and depressing, not suited to the Tachibana Kanade that most people knew — who assumed that she was living a perfect life. She had the brains, the beauty, the talent, and the wealth. What else can one hope for?

Akashi knew better though. Behind those smiles was a dam of tears waiting to be shed. He looked around the darkness surrounding him. The darkness that was the witness to her tears.

When the first of her sobs came, he excused himself and went out of the auditorium. The sun had already set. He better get going.

Akashi did not spare a second glance to the suffering figure behind him. Let her cry. It's her own pain to deal with — it does not concern him. He won't be able to do a thing if he stayed anyway. Of all the things Akashi cannot do, it is to mourn and to comfort someone. The two concepts do not exist in his world. He does not know how to mourn, and thus, he is totally incapable of relating with people in pain.

So, he let her be.

Come tomorrow, her tears will be dry.

Come tomorrow, her smile would be back on her face.

Come tomorrow, everything will be the way it should be.

Come tomorrow, she will act as if today did not happen.

Come tomorrow, reality will be in hiding once again.

Come tomorrow, she'll be living her lie once more.

Come tomorrow, she'll be the living doll that was Tachibana Kanade.

And Akashi will stay as Akashi.

That's all there is to it.

And so he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: ILLUSION**

Dinner at the Akashi manor was just as Akashi knows it — a grand feast laid out in their dining hall's grand mahogany table occupied by only two people.

"How are things going with Kanade, Seijuurou?" his father asked.

The teen looked up from his meal and met his father's gaze. "They are going exactly as planned, father."

His father gave him a nod, a sign for him to continue with his dinner. "Good. I expect nothing less, Seijuurou. Remember, three months."

Three months to earn Tachibana Kanade's trust.

"Yes, Father."

_I knew that perfectly well, Father. You've been telling me that ever since I can understand what those words meant._

He was asked about his grades,his extracurricular activities, his duties to the company and so on and so forth. Not a question was raised about his well-being though. Not even if he came to dinner with a burning fever (he had gone through that once and the man he called 'father' had not even batted an eyelash — not that he was looking for it though). They left the table at the same time, separating at the living room, where he headed upstairs to his room while his father went to the left wing of the manor, where his office was located.

Just a typical evening in Akashi Seijuurou's life.

—

Inside the Tachibana compound, only two houses were lit — the main house at the center and a smaller branch house further back. Inside the main house sat Kanade, dressed in traditional clothes, enjoying her after dinner tea in solitude. Two servants stood outside the door. There was the sound of approaching footsteps, and one of the maids said, "Ojou-san, your grandfather is here."

The tea suddenly tasted bitter. The tranquility brought by her solitude vanished like smoke in the night breeze. "Let him in."

"Kanade. How did the meeting go?" The aged man said while Kanade poured him his tea.

"They are still unable to find an answer, Oji-san."

The man clicked his tongue in irritation. This has been going on for years! If this continues, considering his age... This is very problematic indeed.

"I'm sending you to America at the end of the school year. We have to figure it out soon or else... I don't have any other successors than you, Kanade. How are you and that Akashi brat getting along?"

Her hand holding her teacup twitched at how her grandfather addressed the redhead. However, her face remained serene. She readjusted her grip on the cup.

"We're already well at the stage of being friends."

"Good. Well then, that's all." He stood up, his teacup only half-empty, leaving the girl to contemplate on his words.

Kanade took another sip, a bitter smile forming on her lips. _Why am I not surprised? Of course, he'll be worried if his heiress suddenly dies, right? He is already advanced in years; what would happen to the company then? _

_And Seijuurou-san..._

This is one of those times when the girl wished to end her life right then and there.

—

"Ohayō, Seijuurou-san," she greeted the redhead when she bumped into him at the library. Seeing the boy reminded her of her conversation with her grandfather last night. She suddenly felt guilty about how casual she was to him ever since that introduction at the party. They've been schoolmates for a year now, and not once did she paid special attention to Akashi, just like how she never bothered to get out of her way to make friends in her school. And just because of business, here she is, greeting the Akashi heir like they've known each other for a long time.

"Good morning to you as well, Kanade-san," he smiled slightly, and turned back to his reading.

She wondered if Akashi was also like that — forced to acquaint with her for business purposes. It was not unlikely, and knowing the redhead's personality, he was not really that friendly with anyone. Sure, he is polite and good-mannered to the people around him, but he also has a sharp tongue and a piercing gaze to go with it. He exudes that aura of an alpha wolf — powerful, dominant, superior above all others.

'So, we are co-actors in the same play, then,' she thought bitterly, keeping her outer expression serene.

Where can I find a person that would be my friend without an ulterior motive?

Is that even possible?

Humans are indeed truly selfish.

'Not that I would go on a search for one,' she reasoned. 'I grew up knowing the world in terms of business, of money, of profit. In my world, things like friends and trust do not exist. Surely without trust, you can't call someone as your friend right? It doesn't really bothers me — just curious. The lack of friends is something I'm used to. Having one all of a sudden is what would bother me, if that ever happens.'

But that would be impossible.

Right?

So no need for me to think about it.

—

Akashi watched as the girl walked off to somewhere on a search for a certain book. His eyes didn't miss the way she stopped and stared at him for a moment, an internal conflict going on in that pretty head of hers, though he has no idea of what it could be. He surely is not interested. As long as she does not bother him with it.

"Three months, huh," he said quietly to himself, the book now forgotten as he looked at her retreating figure, her silver hair swaying lightly in its ponytail. On the outside, she looked perfectly normal, but Akashi knows better than to trust outside appearances. She may not show it, but Akashi knew.

The reason why he was given the deadline all along.

Tachibana Kanade is slowly dying.


End file.
